


Mommy Daddy Time

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression, Anal Sex, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Noctis suddenly wakes up sick, leaving Ignis and Gladio to take care of him. Once he's sound asleep, though, Ignis and Gladio have some well deserved alone time.





	Mommy Daddy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taketheblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Petulant Little Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022944) by [taketheblanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket). 



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. DONT LIKE DONT READ!!
> 
> Hey all, this is a big jump from what I usually write, so please read the tags and proceed at your own pleasure. This is heavily inspired by taketheblanket's Playing House series, and I highly recommend it if you enjoy this!

“Come on, Noct, we’re already a bit behind schedule,” Ignis said, urging Noct out of their bedroom and into the living room. The prince said nothing in return, dragging his feet over to the couch where he collapsed into the cushions while Ignis rushed to the kitchen. “But I think we can make up the time with a simple breakfast,” he continued, more to himself than anyone else, as he threw a pan onto the stove and switched on the heat.

“It’s a youth leadership event we’ll be attending, just in case you’d forgotten,” Ignis called over to the living room. There was no ‘just in case’; Noct had _definitely_ forgotten, or perhaps hadn’t even been paying attention when Ignis read over the memo last night. He recalled Noctis falling asleep on his shoulder around 8:30, so the latter was very likely.

If anyone was asking Noctis, though, it was hardly his fault for falling asleep. He’d felt run down the entire day yesterday, only to be overtaken by fatigue in the evening. It was an all encompassing, oppressive pain that made his joints creak and made every position uncomfortable. They all thought it would go away with a good night’s sleep but, unfortunately, they were wrong.

And on top of that, Ignis’ steady voice was perhaps one of the most comforting noises to ever reach Noctis’ ears. Comforting like the soft hiss of a hot iron, like the smooth glide of fabric against fabric as he folded clothes, or like the methodical creak of an old rocking chair rocking against wood. It was something so nostalgic and familiar that Noct couldn’t help but nod off to the sound…

With a resounding _thwack_ , Ignis set a bowl of fresh fruit and hot scrambled eggs on the coffee table in front of Noct. His head whipped up as the sound startled him awake and Ignis shoved a fork into his hand.

“Eat, Noct. We don’t have time to waste today,” he said, more like commanded, before moving back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

Noctis stared, fixated for too long on the spot where Ignis just was, until his mind caught up with the rest of the world and he moved his gaze to the bowl on the table. Everything was moving too slow and—oh! He should pick up the bowl and eat, he guessed. Ignis said something about that.

The fruit was cold and refreshing, but tasted like wet nothing against his tongue. A single forkful of eggs went down similar—warm but tasteless, and he was already tired of chewing. Eating was too tiring, he decided, and let the bowl rest in the crook of his hip before sighing and letting his head fall back again. If he could just nap for a little longer, _then_ he would get up and get ready for the event…

Ignis was satisfied to hear the slow clink of silver wear against porcelain drifting in from the living room, but it fell silent all too soon. He shoved the coffee pot back into the machine in a huff and all but stormed back to the sofa, a reprimand on his tongue, but Noctis’ dozing form gave him pause.

Noctis enjoyed sleep—perhaps a little more than most—but Ignis knew his fine line between sleepy and lethargic. Noct struggled with a lot of pain and fatigue, he battled bouts of depression on occasion, but they had worked past that, Ignis thought. Therapy and communication and, yes, even their cultivation of his littlespace helped Noct express his needs more clearly, or at least clear enough for Ignis to understand them.

Point was, Ignis knew Noct inside and out. And this Noct—going to bed at 8:30 the day before, sleeping like a rock through the night, yet unable to hold up a bowl a fruit—was not just sleepy. There was something deeper causing his exhaustion.

“Noct, do you feel sick?” he asked, lifting the bowl from Noctis’ slack grip and returning it to the safety of the table. He didn’t wait for Noctis to answer and pressed a hand to his forehead, just in case he’d missed Noct running a fever.

“Um…” he stirred after a few beats, slowly blinking until his eyes focused on Ignis. “Not…really. My throat or nose doesn’t hurt. ‘m just…tired and achey. Hurts to move and my joints are all stiff…” he trailed off with a sigh.

Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Here, Noct. Try to eat a little more, won’t you?” Noctis gave the offered bowl a cautious glance, but then gently pushed it away.

“I’m sorry, Ig. I really don’t think I can,” he groaned, shaking his head.

It was the strangest thing, how he could _hear_ the sickness in Noct’s voice. It was lower in pitch and gravelly and exhausted, like the act of forming words was too much to ask. One thought wiggled to the front of Ignis’ mind, though he was loath to acknowledge it.

Noctis couldn’t go to the event like this.

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but Gladio chose that moment to saunter out from their bedroom. He’d forgone a shirt and looked delighted to be awake so early on a Saturday, unlike Noct.

“Mornin,” he greeted, then noticed Noct’s droopy expression. “Something wrong, princess?” he asked, settling himself on the couch right next to Noct.

“He’s exhausted, though he doesn’t seem to be sick with a cold or fever,” Ignis explained, flexing his fingers as he thought.

“I feel like shit,” Noct weighed in. Gladio chuckled and laid a hand across his forehead just as Ignis did.

“Yeah, you don’t feel hot,” he agreed, snagging a piece of melon out of Noctis’ bowl before reclining on the couch and running a hand though Noct’s hair. Noct exhaled and let his eyes fall shut, leaning into Gladio’s hand just a little.

“C’mere, baby. Come let Daddy take care of you,” he purred, looping an arm around Noct’s back to pull him closer. Noct accepted the invitation, hauling his legs over Gladio’s lap and pressing his face into warm, bare chest. Gladio hugged him tight, and then looked to Ignis.

“You can’t let him go to that event like this, Ig,” he murmured, keeping his voice in a low, comforting tone for his little prince.

“I-I never said I would,” Ignis shot back, defensive but equally quiet. He scolded himself at his own tone—there was no reason to make this a competition. He and Gladio were in this together, both equally concerned about the wellbeing of their little boy.

“But yes, you’re right. I feel bad for not informing His Majesty earlier of Noct’s condition, and for not giving the event organizers sooner notice,” he pondered, tapping a finger to his chin. “Perhaps I could go to the event in Noct’s place? Offer my condolences that His Highness couldn’t attend…”

“No.”

Noctis’ voice was still gravelly and tired, but his tone was very, very clear.

“No, that’s not what mommies do,” he reiterated his distress, pulling his face from Gladio’s chest to look right at Ignis. Tears glistened in his eyes, ready to spill over at any moment. “Mommies stay home and take care of their sick babies. Mommies don’t _leave_.”

Gladio wondered if the King himself could hear Ignis’ heart and resolve breaking in two all the way from the Citadel. He didn’t doubt that most of the city heard it, really.

Noctis opened his arms and Ignis was there, sweeping him out of Gladio’s lap to straddle and snuggle into his own on the other side of the couch. “Yes, you’re right, darling,” he affirmed, resting one hand against the back of Noct’s head while the other remained secure around his waist. “Mommy’s here, Noct. Mommy won’t leave until you’re feeling all better, not to worry.”

Ignis remained in the embrace for as long as Noct pleased, moving slowly to readjust as Noct shifted and got more comfortable. Only once he was cradled in Ignis’ lap, Mommy slowly rocking the two of them back and forth while Baby suckled on his thumb, did he relax.

Gladio smiled, resting his cheek against his fist to admire the two. Not that he wanted Noct to be sick and hurting, but the things their little prince did to Ignis aroused a unique brand of protectiveness inside him. Plus, he was the only one in the world that got to see them in such an intimate setting. That was something worth protecting.

“Want me to give His Majesty a call?” Gladio asked in a whisper.

Ignis met Gladio’s eyes briefly, then nodded. There were lots of official duties the royal advisor was shirking at the moment, but Noct was more important.

 He stepped into another room to dial the King’s personal cell number. Calling Noctis’ father in the middle of a scene was always dicey—it didn’t do Noctis’ mindset well to hear the words ‘father’ or ‘dad’ or ‘son’ in their _actual_ context, especially when he was feeling small and vulnerable like today. Keeping the phone call out of his earshot was in everyone’s best interest, really.

One…two…three rings until the King picked up and Gladio proceeded to lay it on thick.

By the end of the conversation Gladio was speaking to a concerned father rather than a formal ruler, doing his best to make up believable lies that wouldn’t be questioned later on.

“Of course, sir…yes, Ignis went out and picked up soup and tea just this morning…text you tomorrow morning with how he’s doing, got it,” Gladio went through the motions, pacing through their bedroom as he spoke. “I’ll give him your well wishes, then, no worries…yep, have a good day, your Majesty.”

Once the red “Call Ended” screen popped up on his phone, Gladio exhaled and let his shoulders relax.

He had _zero_ intentions of telling Noct anything about the conversation.

 

* * *

 

Eventually Noct raised his head from where it was buried in Ignis’ chest. The dark bags under his eyes pulled at their hearts, but they both held their tongues and waited for Noct to speak.

"Sorry," he croaked out, voice full of tears. His eyes were cloudy and distant.

"You've no reason, it's alright Noct," Ignis was quick to offer, his heart breaking for a second time at Noct's apology. "You're sick and you need rest—it was my fault for not seeing that earlier. You haven't done anything wrong." He punctuated his words with another tight hug.

"Kay..." He murmured, soft and distant. Gladio joined them on the couch and scooted in close, slinging an arm over the both of them.

"So should we...do anything or? I don't know. I don't feel like doing anything..." Noct said, uneasy. Days off weren't usually in his schedule, so he felt lost.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not feeling up to it, princess. You could just sleep if you want—you look like you need it."

"No, I don't really want to go back to sleep yet. I want to be awake."

They ended up picking a movie—one of Noct’s favorite from his childhood. It was simple and comforting and relaxed him in ways he couldn't describe.

Since their childhood, Ignis didn’t doubt that he'd seen the movie a hundred times. It was a cute movie—telling a very fitting tale of a prince that abandoned his royal name to run off with the girl he loved. He could quote every line of it and had his own favorite parts that put him deep into nostalgia, but today he was too focused on Noct to pay much attention.    

By noon, Ignis' instinct is starting to kick in. That and his chest was starting to ache. Noctis needed to nurse or he needed to pump within the next hour; there was just no two ways about it. On top of that, Noctis hasn't had a thing to eat since he downed a mug of hot cocoa at 9pm last night. It was not as if 15 hours without food was going to kill the boy, but, again, Ignis was running on instinct.

Babies didn’t just go fifteen hours without nursing unless something was wrong. And something was very wrong.

"Noct," Ignis said as the credits of the movie rolled and a cheery song filled the living room. Noct dozed off on Gladio's shoulder sometime in the back half of the movie, but he stirred at Ignis’ voice.

"Hm?" He hummed, his eyes barely halfway open.

"Isnt it about time?" He asked, his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt. "I know you don’t have much of an appetite, but we're long overdue. Please, baby, just try for a little," he urged, fully shedding his shirt and opening his arms.

Noct blinked, his mind catching up to Ignis' words, but eventually nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shifted away from Gladio and into Ignis' warmth.

Noct was still sore and achy, and it showed—he took his time shifting into their usual position for when he nursed on the couch. Ignis caught on immediately, helping Noct get situated in his lap and stretching out sore knees that couldn’t stay curled up for so long. Just moving from one side of the couch to the other was such an immense effort that Noct took a few moments, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ignis' breast.

Although he should have been relaxed, Ignis felt his anxiety skyrocket when Noct closed his eyes for another rest. The thought that he was literally too tired to nurse set off a litany of alarm bells and red lights in Ignis' head. He had to calm himself—there was nothing to be done about it right that moment. He needed to give Noct time.

" ‘m so tired, Mama," he eventually groaned, cracking open his eyes once again.

"It's alright darling, I know," he managed, swallowing thick as he scrambled to keep calm. "You're going to be fine, but you need Mama’s milk if you want to get better. An empty belly won't help you, so please, just try your best for Mama, alright?"

After a long, soft sigh Noctis nodded, finally bringing his lips to Mama’s breast and starting to suckle. Creating suction with his mouth was tiring, but the first gush of milk made up for the struggle.

Gladio watched from under hooded eyes as the tension faded out of both Noctis and Ignis’ bodies as Noct nursed. Their cultivation of Noctis' little space over the years wasn’t just something for Noct to get off on; it was for his and Ignis’ relaxation, too, and something that brought them closer the longer they kept it up. Gladio never pictured himself ending up in such a relationship, but just being able to relax and be happy with his lovers at the end of the day was worth more than he could say.

For Noct, the arrangement was necessary for his happiness mentally just as much as it was physically.

Noct struggled—and was still struggling—with chronic pain for years. He attended endless doctors appointments and physical therapy sessions in their many attempts to cure his pain. Just like the doctors and therapists, Ignis and Gladio gave Noctis a space to be without pain, a space to release, even if only for a little while.

The tension in his shoulders, Gladio noticed, was always there. In training, while studying, sleeping, even when Noct hung out with Prompto it never truly went away. Here, nursing on Ignis’ breast, was the only place Gladio was sure the tension left his shoulders, the only place tired muscles finally unwound and Noctis could feel peace for a moment.     

Gladio found his hand wandering to the crotch of his sweatpants out of habit, but pulled back at the last second and shoved his hand under his thigh. Their usual routine left Noctis horny and ready to give or receive whatever Mommy and Daddy would allow him—but tonight was different.

A quick glance at Baby’s shorts told him that Noct had no interest tonight—he wasn't the least bit hard and hadn’t moved an inch since he started suckling. It was a far cry from his usual desperate rutting against Mommy’s hip.  Ignis, Gladio imagined, was keeping himself similarly composed below Noct and he was a stronger man than Gladio for it. Mama wanted what was good for his baby and, tonight, sleep was needed more than a good fuck after nursing. 

Noct barely lasted half the time of a usual session, but it was enough to quell Ignis’ anxieties for the time being. He pulled away with a soft _pop_ and left a few droplets of milk dribbling down Ignis’ naked chest. Never one to let food go to waste, Ignis scooped up the drops on his finger and nudged them past Noct’s slack, wet lips before he could protest.

The pressure in his chest relieved and satisfied that Baby was at least somewhat full, Mama pressed a kiss to Baby’s forehead and ran a warm hand up and down his back. The positively sated look on Noct’s face made Ignis smile.

“All done, then?” He asked, just to make sure Noct didn’t want to try again after a break.

“Yeah, sorry…” he trailed off, groggy. “Jus…not feelin’ up to much today.”

“No reason to be sorry, my darling,” Ignis assured, pulling him in again until Noct’s head rested on his shoulder. “Sickness will do that to one’s appetite. You did your best and you ate what you could—that is more than enough for me.”

Noctis hummed and let a small smile cross his lips before nuzzling up under Ignis’ chin and pressing a kiss there. Silence overtook the three of them, then, as Noct settled back down against Ignis and closed his eyes.

Once Noctis’ breathing evened out, Ignis spoke.

“His exhaustion is starting to worry me,” he said, worry thick in his voice. “If he’s not doing better tomorrow morning we’ll take him to the Citadel’s doctor.”

Gladio nodded. “But since he hasn’t mentioned other symptoms, it’s best to just let him sleep for now.”

Half an hour into their midday doze on the couch Ignis’ thighs began to go numb. It wasn’t good for Noct to sleep in such an awkward position anyway, they agreed.

However brief, it was Daddy’s turn to take care of their baby boy and see him safely to his bed. Gladio stood, carefully arranged Noctis’ limbs to hold him better and then lifted the sleeping boy into his arms with ease.

He was pretty sure Noct woke up halfway to the bedroom if the minute shifting was any indication, but he didn’t crack his eyes open until Gladio set him down on his soft, spacious bed. It was large enough to accommodate all three of them but, in case of Gladio and Ignis’ absence, Noct had extra pillows and stuffed animals in the closet to keep him company.

Noctis’ sleepy eyes followed Gladio around the room as he shook out the extra fluffy comforter and retrieved Noct’s favorite stuffed friend—a huge, custom plush of carbuncle. It was an indulgent gift from both Mommy and Daddy, given to Noct on his birthday.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Noct whispered as he snuggled under the comforter, his eyes fluttering shut while Gladio arranged pillows around him. He hummed in response and ran a hand through Noct’s hair and down his chin.

Within minutes Noctis was out like a light, carbuncle cuddled in his arms as he slept. Gladio took a moment, leaning against the doorway and letting his eyes wander over his sleeping prince.

His face was slack with both peace and exhaustion—whatever kind of illness this was, it was _really_ taking everything out of Noctis. Usually the boy took ages to fall asleep; tossing and turning, cuddling then changing positions, even goading him and Iggy into late night hand jobs if he was feeling particularly restless.

Either way, Noct was sound asleep and that was a big relief. He shut the door and quietly moved back to the living room, where Ignis was straightening up the coffee table.

"Thank you for staying around and helping me care for him," Ignis said when Gladio emerged from the hallway. "I know you had to miss out on a Crownsguard meeting, wasn't it? I really appreciate having you here when he's feeling down like that. "

On instinct Gladio lowered his head, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Gods, it was almost silly what a simple complement from Ignis still did to him. He stared at the floor and swept his bare foot against the hardwood like it was the most interesting thing in the room, as if Ignis wasn’t standing there staring him down, looking all inviting and  flushed after nursing Noct.    

"It's no big deal, Iggy," he shrugged, dismissing his favor. "Texting the King that you're skipping duty to take care of his sick son kinda gets you a free pass, so..." He rubbed the back of his neck, bashful like they hadn’t been at this for over a year now.

Even though he would always come second in Ignis' heart, even though Ignis would never love Gladio as much as he loved Noct; waking up next to the man every day...it did things to Gladio. Things he couldn’t put into words.

Having the privilege to train with him, watch him cook meals and read and write and listen to his voice...not to mention getting to watch him nurse Noct or, on more intimate occasions, watch him fuck. Gladio was entranced, forever in a daze of his amazing partner that he never knew he slipped in to. At this rate he'd never get out, but that was more than fine with him.         

"Still, I appreciate the thought. It's important for fathers to be present in their son’s lives, after all." 

Finally, Gladio raised his head. They shared a smirk and drifted closer, Ignis’ hands settling on Gladio’s thick waist while Gladio’s arms hung over broad shoulders. 

"Want me to show you how much I appreciate the help?" 

"I guess you can...” Gladio mulled the idea over, as if his cock wasn’t already stirring in his sweatpants. “Baby’s out like a light. Mommy and Daddy deserve a little alone time after stressing over a sick baby."

Their clothes came off faster than they’d like to admit, but it _had_ been a while. Between three busy schedules they didn’t have much time together—they were all supposed to have the next day off, but now with Noctis’ sickness even that wasn’t guaranteed.

They ended up naked and lost in each other’s lips on the couch, Gladio’s hand in between them to stroke their cocks at the same time. When they broke apart once more for air Ignis wasted no time in reaching to a side table and sliding open its small drawer. He had condoms and lube tucked away there, mainly for his and Noctis’ sake, but they worked just as well for Gladio, too.

Gladio watched, his hand still gently playing with both their cocks, while Ignis fished out a condom and moved to pop open a bottle of lube. He stopped Ignis before he could continue, though, and slipped the lube out of his hands.

“Come on, Mama, you did so much work this morning,” he said, his lips curled in an overly sweet smile. “Let me help out. These thick fingers aren’t just good for Noct, you know.”

“How do you want me?” he asked as Ignis moved off his lap.

The other man hummed in consideration, meandering over to the arm of the couch. “Face down, over the arm here. I’ve been under someone today long enough to last me a week. A view from the top would be a nice change.”

Gladio scrambled to obey, positioning himself and then drizzling his fingers with lube. He reached back and massaged the lube into his hole for a moment before slipping one finger in, beginning to warm himself up for Ignis.

The sight of Gladio completely bent over the couch, only his muscular ass and thighs visible, was one that Ignis never knew he needed until that moment. They _had_ to get Noctis in on this sometime, he thought, but that was for another day.

It wasn’t often, it occurred to Ignis, that he got to appreciate Gladio’s cock with his own hands. The other man was usually using it to fuck Noctis speechless, so seeing it hang, bare and heavy, between his legs was a welcome change. He knelt down next to him, pressing a kiss to the side of one bare thigh, and ran his hands over the thick shaft in a gentle caress.

Gladio groaned in need as he slipped another finger in. He didn’t receive often, but there was nothing like the _real_ thing when he got himself in the mood. He couldn’t bring himself to move and look back at Ignis, not when he was already presented so nicely for the other man, so he was left with his imagination.

The thought of Ignis’ perfect cock sliding into him almost proved to be too much. That, and the man’s hands pumping up and down his shaft and playing with his balls. With a gasp and a shudder he eased his fingers from himself and gripped onto the couch. Ignis stopped his soft touches.

“Sorry, love, too much?”

Gladio was a mess of soft moans and hums until he could find words. “Mmm…you’re never too much, Iggy, just don’t want to disappoint ya’,” he mumbled, glancing at Ignis over his shoulder.

“Well, you haven’t yet, Gladio,” he answered with a smirk, giving his hip two solid pats before reaching for the condom on the side table. “And I don’t ever expect you to.”

“Hmm. High standards.”

“Well, only the best can serve the prince,” he said, matter of fact, as he rolled on the condom. “And it’s a personal choice, too.”

Gladio tried to laugh, but his voice lengthened into a moan as Ignis slid in. He started with shallow thrusts, trying to find his rhythm. Usually _he_ was on the receiving end, perhaps more so than both Noct and Gladio, so forcing his body to remember how to roll his hips in such a way that it would be pleasurable for Gladio was taking a minute.

Gladio, though, soon had enough of the slow, shallow thrusts decided to speed up the process. He reached back behind him, took hold of Ignis’ wrist and tugged him securely forward. In a moment Ignis was fully sheathed in him—and nearly fell forward in the process. _Maybe_ he’d tugged too hard. Just maybe. But at least it got Ignis going.

“So hasty,” he scoffed with a click of his tongue, smacking Gladio’s ass as he regained his balance. “All you had to do was ask.”

Again, Gladio didn’t respond, but Ignis didn’t mind. They fell into a neat rhythm of moans and gasps, Ignis thrusting at a solid pace with a hand on his hip to steady himself. Gladio basked in all the pleasure and sensation, spreading his legs even wider as Ignis’ thrusts nudged him closer to the couch. Gladio couldn’t help but rut against the side of the couch when he got closer, though Noct would hate him for it. Ah well, they’d clean up before the princess woke up.

As the minutes ticked by Ignis’ thrusts grew rougher. Every brush of his cock against Gladio’s prostate made Gladio’s head spin and his cock was pressed uncomfortably close to the couch. Not only was every move overwhelming, but he didn’t want to finish like this.

“Iggy, wait…sorry, stop just a minute,” he stuttered out, holding out a hand in case his words weren’t clear.

Almost immediately Ignis brought himself under control, slowing to a stop after a few more thrusts. “Something wrong?”

“N-no, just…I wanna flip over. On the couch.” Well, there was more to it than that, but Gladio was having trouble admitting it. “I want…I want some of Mama’s milk. I know Noct didn’t drink it all.”

Ignis was loathe to admit the request made his dick jump, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t pull out and flip the other man over in a rush of strength he didn’t know he had.

“Of course, of course you can have some,” Ignis praised him as he settled on the couch, Gladio slowly sinking back down onto his cock. He sunk completely into Gladio in three short thrusts, and then showered Daddy’s face and neck in kisses. “Daddy is so good to Mommy, asking so nicely. You can always have some of Mommy’s milk, darling.”

Gladio desperately latched on. He was too distracted by the milk to ride Ignis well, but if the warm, whole feeling of Ignis sitting inside him was as good for Ignis as it was for him, he was sure Mommy didn’t mind. With a familiar, swollen nipple secure between his lips he started to suck, gently easing the sweet milk into his mouth with a moan.

As pressure began to ease itself from his chest Ignis was likewise in an odd mix of ecstatic comfort. Gladio was so _warm_ , and sitting deep inside of him like sinking into a hot spring. His mouth, too, was reverent and gentle, but needy all the same. Ignis didn’t fully realize, at times, how much the nursing enhanced their couplings, but slow, quiet moments like that painted such a wonderful picture.

They remained that way, almost completely still, as Gladio drank and drank. The pleasure and heat were too much for Ignis at times as he pressed his hips down into the couch so his dick would rock and shift inside Gladio. He groaned at the movement, but still kept the same steady pace, sucking Mama dry of milk before detaching, licking long, warm paths over the nipple and then switching to the other side.

Ignis bounced his hips again. He knew Gladio wanted peace, but the heat was becoming too much. He was aching to release deep inside of Daddy, his hands sporadically squeezing Gladio’s hips as he tried to find an outlet.

After one more desperate wiggle, Gladio suddenly tightened around his cock, his ass clenching in pleasure seemingly out of nowhere. Gladio didn’t moan, didn’t shift or arch, didn’t even detach from Mama’s breast. Yet, when Ignis looked down between them, his own pleasure about to spill over, he found thick cum running down Daddy’s untouched cock.

The knowledge that Gladio came without a touch was more than enough to push Ignis over the edge—that, and the fact that Gladio’s ass was still contracting around his cock. Gods, he didn’t have a clue that Daddy was so deep in his own space. He couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he emptied into the condom, though he made sure to restrain himself for fear of waking Noct.

Still pinned down by Gladio’s weight, he bounced and wiggled and did all he could to ride out his orgasm. All the while Daddy finished nursing, gave the other nipple the same treatment of slow, soothing licks, and then nestled his head into Ignis’ shoulder and let his eyes drift closed, one hand idly stroking Ignis’ other shoulder.

 _Astrals,_ Ignis thought, when he’d come down from his own high. Mommy and Daddy hadn’t had a fuck like that in…he wasn’t sure how long.

For the second time that day, Ignis reluctantly broke a very tender embrace because his lower half couldn’t take the weight. He helped Gladio clean off with tissues right away, partly because they couldn’t have the couch get stained and partly because Gladio looked like he needed another minute as his head lolled back on the cushions. Once his love was well taken care of Ignis cleaned himself off, wrapping the condom in tissues so it wouldn’t be easily spotted.

He helped Gladio back into his sweatpants before making himself decent, then tugged the fuzzy throw off the back of the couch and wrapped them both up tight. Noct had been exhausted earlier, he thought, surely they had time to rest before cleaning up.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Gladio and Ignis peeled themselves away from the couch.

They couldn’t help but share guilty smiles at the state—and smell—of the room. This was Noctis’ apartment, so it was constantly a little messy, but Noctis would have a fit if he walked out and smelled sex in the air.

Gladio fluffed the couch cushions while Ignis coated them in deodorizer and the blanket was thrown into a basket to wash. The condoms and lube were tucked away again and the dishes ferried back to the kitchen. Once the living room looked a little less like Mommy and Daddy’s hot date night and a little more normal, they both rewarded themselves with a shower.

A few hours later they were fresh and comfortable, folded into each other’s sides on the couch while the evening news hummed on in the background. Two mugs of cooling coffee sat on the table in front of them and Ignis dozed on Gladio’s shoulder.

Finally, Noctis’ door cracked open.

Ignis’ eyes were open immediately and he was up, glancing over the couch as Noctis made his way out. The prince was looking sharp in one of Ignis’ t-shirts, some baggy boxers and a very fuzzy pair of polka-dot socks as he shuffled across the floor and plopped down next to Ignis.

“It smells nice out here. You guys clean or something?”

Gladio smirked while Ignis ignored the question.

“How are you feeling, Noct?”

“Better,” he said, nodding to himself. “ ‘m actually kinda hungry now. I was wondering if you had anything warm you could make real quick.”

“Of course,” Ignis said and was off to the kitchen without a thought. If Noctis was ready to eat then he was eager to provide.

“Glad you’re feeling better, princess,” Gladio took Noctis’ hand and pressed a kiss to the back, pulling him in close for a hug.

Ignis returned with a warm bowl of leftover curry soup from the previous day and Noctis happily settled in between the two. Gladio flipped the channel to a drama series that Noct and Iggy followed, and their evening settled into warm, domestic bliss.

Noct let out a happy sigh as he set the bowl down later on, the drama series on a commercial break. Though some fatigue still hovered over him, his belly was full of warm soup and he was with the two people he loved most. A sick day really couldn’t have gone any better.

“Y’know,” he said, talking over the commercial. “It figures we’re only together when I’m this sick.”

Ignis hummed in agreement. “Well, at least we can spend some time together.”

“Yeah…” Noct trailed off, then leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder and stared up at him with mischief in his eyes. “But I can’t ride Daddy’s cock when I’m sick.”

Gladio choked on his coffee while Ignis rolled his eyes at their little prince’s suggestion.

“Well, there’s nothing _really_ stopping you, except that you might actually end up in the ER post-orgasm.”

“Hmmm…I dunno, Iggy. Might be worth the risk, if you’re asking me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!! Extra big thanks to taketheblanket for creating such a wonderful series!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on  
> [tumblr @ferix-writes](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter @ferixnsfw](https://twitter.com/ferixnsfw)  
> 


End file.
